Echoes
by ElectricHummingbird
Summary: Now that Holley is dating Finn, she tells everyone that she couldn't be happier. But she once was. In the dark years she keeps secret, she once shared a love with a different man. They've both moved on since then and they're trying to forget- but they can't escape the echoes. Humanized. (SiddeleyXHolley-centric with a bit of FinnXHolley)


A/N: Uploading my love story on Valentine's Day, because why not? XD It starts out in more of a depressing way than romantic, though... Anyway, my Siddeley X Holley story has arrived! Kinda. I wrote this awhile ago and I'm still working out the plot, but I was really really excited about it so WHATEVER HERE IT IS. The italicized part in the beginning is the prologue, just to let you know.

Hope you guys like it! Enjoy.

* * *

_Help me._

_Somebody please help me._

_I swallowed. My voice had gone raw from screaming "mayday" into my jet's radio. No one was listening anyway. No one except my partner, who was circling helplessly above me. He couldn't help me, though. I was on my own._

_I'm going to die, I thought, as the deafening chaos of alarms faded to a ring in my ears._

_But a captain doesn't always go down with their ship._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Broken Bond**

**_Siddeley_**

It was a cool night with the wind blowing and the moon shining down on us. We walked in a peaceful silence, fingers locked together.

I snuck a glance at the woman beside me. She was so beautiful. With the dimly lit streetlights illuminating her deep red-brown hair and the moon sparkling in her eyes, she was a stunning sight to see. And hopefully after tonight, she would be mine forever.

We continued down the park's twisted path, along the lines of trees dancing in the breeze. We came to a bridge that arched over a small pond. Once reaching the highest point, I gently tugged my longtime girlfriend's hand to tell her to stop. She looked back at me, confused.

I smiled. This was scary, but I was ready. "Alright, I can tell you now."

I could tell how apprehensive she was. "Wait, I've got something to tell you first. It's important."

"How can it be any more important than what I'm about to say right now?"

"Siddeley, just keep quiet for a moment," she sighed, silencing me. "I've made an important decision."

I became even more worried than I'd been previously. "What is it?"

"This will be easier if I put it bluntly... I'm quitting my job," she said. She took a deep breath. "I may still be a CHROME agent, but I have to move on. And to do that, I have to break up with you."

Shock. Pure shock. My breath stopped and my heart may as well have gone silent as well. I tried to make sense of what the woman before me had just said, but I couldn't. "H-Holley..." I choked out.

"Siddeley," she spoke softly, taking both of my hands in hers. "I can't explain it right now, and I don't expect you to understand, but I need you to accept it. I know I'm asking a lot..."

Holley trailed off. One hand remained holding my own while the other moved to my cheek. She ran her fingers through my hair, closing her eyes and touching her lips to mine. Apparently this was our last kiss, and even though I could feel myself going numb, I savored every bit of it.

Holley pulled away and gazed at me. But it wasn't like how it used to be. Instead of love, I saw sadness and regret in her normally bright green eyes. She must've seen the pain in mine. Her mouth opened to say something- a final "_I love_ _you_", perhaps?- but she closed it and stepped away.

"Goodbye," she said, and took off down the path we'd just come from. My heart sank as she disappeared into the dark.

For a long time I couldn't keep track of, the pieces slowly fell into place.

Holley may not be my coworker anymore.

She's broken up with me.

God, _she's broken up with me._

The thought sank in and I felt like I'd just been shot in the heart. I've been hit by bullets before, but it hadn't hurt this badly. A bit of anger ignited and began to burn within me, only to be put out by a wave of desolation.

Little by little, I forced my legs to move and shuffled to the side of the bridge. I leaned over the edge, staring into the black water of the pond below. My reflection was lit by the moon and the tiny ripples gave the impression that I was crying.

Well, maybe I was. By now, I was too numb to feel anything.

With a heavy heart, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box. My trembling hand held it out over the pond.

Tears appeared in my eyes as I dropped the engagement ring into the water, never to be seen again.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, yes. I wrote it in one day when inspiration just hit me and I was like "I GOTTA WRITE THIS" and here it is. Hopefully I can update this soon, but my main focus is still on I&I.

The reason Sid's name is in bold italics is because it's in his POV. The POV occasionally switches from his to Holley's throughout the story, so whenever there's a name in bold italics, that's the POV of the character. The prologue does have a POV, but I'm not gonna tell you whose it is! *trollface*

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
